The Thoughts of A Deranged Emo Boy, Freddy Jones
by LaurenMSL
Summary: Hey dude's and dudette's! Freddy Jones here! Ready to create some musical fusion with my...Journal? Rated for language. NOTE: I apologize, but this story will not be continued!
1. And The Highway To Hell begins

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: HEY DUDES! This is my first SoR fic so yea...don't be too...harsh? Screw it, flame me if you want!!!....Actually no. Anyway enjoy!! This is the journal of my FAVORITE character and the hottest guy in SoR, Freddy Jones!

The Thoughs of Deranged Emo Kid, Freddy Jones:

Hey dude's and dudette's!

Freddy Jones here! Ready to create some musical fusion with my.....

Journal?

Who the hell am I kidding. Anyway, I was told to do this stupid journal by my teacher, Mrs. Dunham, who has wonderfully had her whole classs looped to the 6th grade! (Note the sarcasm people please) Luckily, its only homeroom and english.

Dude, this is ridiculous. What in the hell would I have to write in a journal anyway?

She said to "Write about your experience's from last year, and your hopes for the future of this one."

Please woman....i'm gonna puke.

Last year was totally rockin'! We had the best sub in the world! Dewey Finn. Man did we have fun! Ya' see, we started a band called 'School of Rock'. Its AWESOME! I'm the drummer extrodinare, Zack's our lead guitarist, Katie's our bassist, Lawrence is the keyboardist, and Marta, Alica, and Tomika sing backup. Our band rocks!

We played Battle of The Bands at the end of the year. It was hot!!! Even though we lost, it was so cool to be up there and play in front of all those people dude!

Now...about this year...

This year I hope to: 1) Find a rockin' girlfriend. 2) Attempt to excel in my already excellent drumming skillsssss. 3) Win Battle of The Bands!!!! And maybe write a song.

I also hope that Mrs. Dumbum won't put up those damn star/demerit shts. And that sixth grade will be much cooler than 5th, even though 5th was great.

Is she even gonna read these? She didn't say anything about collecting 'em. Well if she does i'll just cross out all the stuff I said about her. No big.

We have band practice afterschool today. Can't wait to get back on those drums. My parents made me go on vacation with them to Europe this summer, so less drumming for me...needless to say it was BOORRINNGG. Museum after musuem after museum. Art show after art show after art show.

The only good part was the hotel pool, I have NO problem with hot European girls in bikini's.

Oh God, i'm turning into Frankie.

We've gotten much more popular since the battle. People are coming up to us in the halls. Even 8th graders! Like:

"Hey, your that drummer from the School of Rock right?"

Me: "Yea. Freddy, Freddy Jones."

"You rock!"

It doesn't really bother me, personally I LOVE all the attention. But sometimes it can be annoying. Especially all these damn girls who stalk you after every class. Dude...these girls DEFINATLEY have problems.(A.N: No offense, i'm one of these girls too so I'm totally obsessed)

Other than that, things are cool. I hope she doesn't plan on us writing some personal stuff in here. She can go kiss my a$$. I ain't spilling out my secrets into some damned journal. I'm no girl.

Okay well i'm done with this for now. Ciao dudes.

Rock on,

Freddy Jones

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Sorry its kinda short. Like it? Hate it? Okay here's what you do. You scroll the bar in the left hand courner down to Submit Review, then, you...PRESS GO! gasp R&R!!


	2. Master of Puppets

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Hey dudes!!!! I'm sitting here writing this when I should be doing my homework, but oh well! Listening to Metallica and Led for inspiration!! Rock on. Here's some review replies:

B.R Wells: Thank you so much!!!!!! That meant alot to me! ))))

Springfieldcutie045: Thanks! Glad that you think so!

CherryBlaster07: Hee hee Kevin Clark rocks my socks. D Yea I was thinking about making it Freddy/Katie. Tom Felton is hot too. Thankies!

i am not a chipmunnk13: Thanks much!!!

Brooke: Thanks! I think we all want to know whats in Freddy's mind, lol.

Btw, I don't own school of rock, or Metallica......or Freddy...well atleast until I kidnap him and stick him under my bed.. 

Here's Entry 2!

Dear evil dead of the world,

Its me...your evil leader Freddy Jones. Here for a second entry in this book of.......dreams? Dude...

I'm sitting in math, extremely bored, I figure I might as well do something productive, other than math. Damn crap is too confusing for my already packed mind. Who needs math anyway? I'm gonna grow up to be a famous drummer, not an accountant! Wtf do I need math for? Figuring out the average symbol hits? I don't think so.

I'm gonna write some lyrics to my favorite song so here: Master of Puppets-Metallica

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths' construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
  
Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you  
  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Master  
Master  
  
Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries  
Fix me  
  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too  
  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Best song in the fucking world.

Wow..I wrote 'em all...how sad is that dude? We're getting ready to change classes soon..lets see what I have next...

Oh great.....History....just dandy. Be-a-utiful.(A.N: Yea...so I took it from Bruce Almighty? Shoot me.)

Another boring class that will fill my brain with useless information. Oh great...Summers in that class...makes it even better(you people really have to get better at this catching sarcasm thing..in mean dude, am I gonna have to tell you EVERYTIME?).

But Katie's in it too...okay i'm gonna tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell. What the hell am I saying? Your a damned journal! Who are you gonna tell? The Pencil? Pfft.

Okay anyway, yea I like Katie...

Big surprise? Probably not.

I've liked her since like 4th grade. Luckily, even since the band, we've gotten to be closer. I think she's really hot....

No i'm not THAT shallow. She has a GREAT personality too.

In other news, i'm still bored as heck. Well, I know i'm the most interesting person in the world, but your going to have to live without me for awhile because my hand is getting tired. I need to pump up my hand muscles some more at Deweys after school. Cant wait to get out of this hell hole....bye dudes.

Your Lord And Master,

Freddy Jones


	3. Kool Aid Meets The Love Bug

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Welcome to a new chapter! Hee hee. Hope you like!

Dear half empty notebook,

Yes, i'm back, please contain your excitement. Okay well I have some shit to say so quiet and hold all your questions till the end.

On friday, we had a 'party' at Dewey's cause we got a gig to open for Green Day! HOT SHIT HUH? Anyway yea, so we're all chilling at Dew's and eating ect. I'm sitting on the couch talking to Zach and he's all like "Woah dude this is so cool!" and i'm like "Yea totally.." you know that kind of stuff, so then, Katie comes over and sits next to me.

She's like "Hey, isn't this exciting?" Blah Blah Blah shit like that. I'm just staring into her eyes cause their like the most gorgeous things i've even seen, and nodding her to death. Finnally she goes "What are you staring at?" and I bluntly tell her "You have really nice eye's do you know that?" So the best part is, she blushes like blood red and slaps me on the arm. "I do not, go away." Zach is sitting there like laughing his ass off, and she starts up a new conversation.

Eventually, it gets late and she gets tired. So she plopped her head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

Now, i'm not complaining. But Dewey's all like, "Dude, why don't you walk her home?" I was like "Fine." So I wake her up, to my disadvantage. She gets up and agrees to me walking her home. So I grab her jacket, give it to her, and we walk out of the apartment.

The walk was great, we were pretty silent the whole time, but it just felt right walking with her, I can't explain it. And I know she felt it too, I ended up grabbing her hand, and when she didn't pull back, I was estatic(surprised about my use of big words huh?). So here we are, walking down the block, hand in hand.

Unfortunatley, we reached her house. We said our goodbyes and as a gesture, I kissed her cheek. She blushed again like her cheeks where filled with cherry Kool aid and went into the house.

I practically pranced back to Dewey's house, so happy that I wanted to scream it out to the world. When I got there, my sudden happieness scared everyone. Pfft, figures. I mean, can't a guy be happy sometimes? God..

So, that was my amazing night. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I DID! See ya on the flip side dude(wow that was so old).

Joyfully Yours,

Freddy Loverboy Jones

RupertyGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Love it so much you want to take it in your arms and grope it? Hate it so much you want to print it out, burn it, and have a strike against it? You tell me. I know its short sry, but yea. Review!!!!


	4. From Punker To Poser

RupertGrintKevinClarkObssesed: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and review!

I don't own SoR or any of the characters....sadly enough....sniffles

The hole in which holds my life together,

I am such an asshole. I really am. I don't know why I do these things sometimes. Is it because i'm a sad little poser who wants everyone to think i'm hardcore? Pfft. Well I lost the girl that I wanted, even loved...

All because I had to be a fucking poser asshole.

Why don't I think? Huh? Why don't I think about what i'm doing before I do it? I have no clue. I seriously don't. I hate it. I do, I hate it. I sound so emo right now, but I can't help it. I do idiotic stuff and pay for it.

But this time, I lost the most important thing that was in my life right now.

I lost her. She's gone. She never wants to see me again. I've lost all her trust and friendship. Its gone. GONE. All because I HAD to have that beer...

That turned into 2...

That evolved into 3 and 4.

I just happened to pop over Katie's house that night.

I just happened to be drunk.

I just happened to make a move.

I got kicked out.

Damned party, damned alcohol, damned hormones. I hate it all. It cost me everything.

I don't know what to do.

I have to build up her trust again. Try to get her to see that i'm not bad, that it was just one time. I need her.

But what can I do? What will make her trust me again? What if she doesn't feel the same way.....

I'm just going to have to take that chance. I don't know why excactly I am writing this in my school journal, I guess i've gotten kinda dependent on this thing. Damn shit.

Okay here are my goals for the next couple of months:

1) Get Katie to trust me again.

2) Stop acting like an asshole

3) Get Katie to trust me again.

4) Get better at my already awesome drumming skills.

5) Shrink my ego.

Not really yours,

Freddy Jones

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: My internet is being all homosexual and its not working so all I can do is write. I guess thats a good thing. Tee hee. Anyway like? Hate? Review! Sorry I made him all angsty, but I just had to make some sort of plot. Even though I have nothing against PWP


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this. I've just had a lot to do at school and stuff, and there has been alot on my mind. I promise I will update ASAP! :) Sorry again, and thanks to all of you that reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing! Thanks!

-RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed


	6. Hopelessly Devoted

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Sorry this is soooo late!!!!!! I've had SO much stuff to do as it says in my A.N. Okay well here it is!:

Disclaimer: Fine...I DON'T own SoR or Freddy.........::cries::

Dear piece of crap that I am wasting my life away with,

Okay, I have an idea. Since I'm not much of a confrontation person, I'm gonna write Katie a letter! A letter of apology. I'm gonna test it out on you, so tell me how it is.

...What am I saying...how the hell could you tell me....oh well.

Dear Katie,

Umm..hi. I just wanted to say sorry and since your kind of not speaking to me right now I thought I'd write you a letter. Okay so here it goes. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really vreally really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. Wow...once you write that word about 50 or so times, it starts to look really weird......dude...Anyway, back to my point. Yea, well I hope you'll consider talking to me again, and if you don't want to I understand and I just wasted my time writing all this. Well I guess it wasn't a waste cause it is for you and nothing is a waste when it involves you and yea. I'm just mumbling now. I must sound like such an idiot. I don't think I would forgive me, but don't listen to me cause I'm an ass, but you already know that huh? If you didn't I wouldn't be writing this letter.

Actually I have something else to tell you if you do choose to forgive me. I know I've been a poser bastard lately, but I just have to get this off my chest. So I REALLY hope you forgive me.

Sincerely, no not sincerely that sounds gay, ummm....hopelessly devoted? Noo that's a friggin movie. Uhh, from? Naw too plain. Love....yea that'll do.

LOVE,

Freddy Jones

How was that? Too desperate? Desperate times call for desperate measures. If I'm gonna express my love for this chick, I HAVE to kiss a little ass...

I think Katie's hate has spread to the other band members. At practice the other day, Summer, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika kept giving me looks that say "You're an ass and you better stay away." I'm NOT in the mood to deal with any of them, cause I KNOW they can kick my ass, so I'm staying away for awhile. Even Zack Attack is giving me odd stares. Shit shit shit.

Christmas is slowly approaching and I'm thinking of getting Katie a exceptionally nice gift. I don't think she's a gold and diamonds kind of girl, so I have to think of something more simple. Damn...

As you can probably tell, I'm not the best thinker. Not my strong suite.

Maybe I'll ask one of the girls who's ACTUALLY talking to me. Michelle? Ehh...she scares me.....this summer she had this thing with following me everywhere. I think I should stay away from her too. There's that other groupie...umm....yea I'm not that good with names either. Eleni? Yea I think that's it. I could ask her too....

Whatever I'll figure it out. I'm out.

Sadly Desperate,(hey maybe I should use that in the letter!)

Freddy Jones


	7. Gobble Gobble

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Hi everyone! Sorry i'm taking soooo long to update. Happy Gobble Gobble Day!! In honor of Gobble Gobble Day, i'm going to write a special Thanksgiving entry!!! Yey!!!!!! ::cheers:: :) Okay well here we go!

The Thoughts Of A Depressed Emo Kid, Freddy Jones:

Dear Turkey Stealer,

......I know you want to steal my turkey.....don't lie. ::evil stare:: MY TURKEY!

Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving dudes. Thanksgiving is a very controversal holiday believe it or not. I mean, do you really think people are thinking about what they're thankful for when they're scarfing down turkey and pumpkin pie? Seriously dude....I know i'm not. I just want my food. To eat until I puke and then eat some more! One of the best holidays I think. But Christmas is DEFINATLEY better. I mean, you get to eat, AND get gifts. Whats better than that?

The only thing I REALLY DISPISE about this joyus holiday, is family........I HATE family....Especially my family. They're so hypocritical. They always have to make a comment about me.

"Frederick dear, are you still playing those pumps?" "Drums, grandma, drums, and yea I am. I'm in a band." "A band! Oh no no no, I do not want you to be one of those hardcore rock music........punkies." "Punkies?" "Yes. Those kids who go around doing drugs and drinking alcohol and all that." "Grandma....i'm 14..." "I don't care how old you are, your still not going to be a punkie." "Right grandma."

Then the rest of my family start commenting on my clothes. "Frederick, what are you wearing?" "Uhh clothes?" "No, your pants are ripped, and you shirt has no sleeves, and your hair! Its all over the place!" "Its my style." "Oh. Well, your an odd one aren't you?" "Sure."

Then, we eat. And all I hear is "Frederick! You shouldn't eat so much! You're going to get sick!" "Thats the point." Then my little preppy bitchy cousins laugh at me. And spend the rest of the night bothering me, asking if they can play my video games.

My mother gets annoyed too, because everytime my dad's mother comes over, she critizes everything.

"June, you really should change these drapes." "Oh June, they'res a spot on this glass." "June, the lighting in this room is horrible! You should really buy new lightbulbs." By the end of the night, my mom is so pissed off, she looks like shes gonna beat something. Thats why I tend to stay away from her after everyone leaves.

I think i'm going over to Deweys for dessert. Hopefully. My mom will probably yell at me for leaving, but I can't stand these people. I wanted to eat over there, but she really won't have that.

In conclusion, my family is a bunch of rich snobs. Me and Zack spent like all of math complaining about our families on Thanksgiving. Unfortunatley, his are almost exactly like mine. Except, his cousins are pretty cool. Unlike mine.

There is this one cousin that I reallllllly hate. Andrew......He's my age, and is the most annoying bastard on the face of the earth. He lives in Conneticut, in a mansion bigger than mine(mine is pretty big), and he goes to a super private school, which his parent's pay 50,000 a month for. Its crazy.

He is incredibly spoiled. He gets EVERYTHING he wants, and tends to bring his new things over and show me. Like I actually give two shits. "Fred(he calls me, which is so fucking irratating), look! I just got the new 5507 gig MP3 player with a camera, a hard drive, internet access, color screen, blah blah blah blah blah." "Thats great Drew." "Wanna see it?" "Not really Drew." "Oh. Okay. How about my new color, video, camera, cell phone?" "Naw, thats okay." "Okay......"

I mean, he's not a bad kid, just really irritating. Now, his little sister is a different story.

In the past 7 years she's been alive, she has:

-Pulled a ball of my hair out

-Ripped my favorite shirt

-Spilled soda on me numerous times.

-Broke my snare drum.

-Made a whole in my wall with a microphone stand.

-Got me in trouble for 'not talking to her.'

-Broken my t.v

-Broken my stereo

-Broken my arm

And done other numerous things to make my life hell. Thank god I don't have a little sister...she'd be dead by now.

Alright dudes, dinners almost ready and my dad's gonna kick my ass if I don't get down there soon. Can't wait to see Katie at Dewey's. I should put some more gel in my hair before I leave. I'm out.

Eating my way out of this house,

Freddy Jones

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: I want to thank you all for all of the reviews!!!! Continue to send more!!!! I appreciate it!


	8. Preps, Mom's, And Old Bags

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Its 11:19 on a saturday night and i'm home....XX. Show's how much of a life I have huh? ::sighs:: Oh well. At least I have time to write more for you people, even though I really should be doing my homework. I pick you. Lucky lucky. Enjoy! :)

My stairway to heaven,

Hey. Me and Zack Attack went over to the mall. A very scary place when it wants to be. There are a few different parts of these so called 'Malls' that scare me.

1- The food court...I tend to stay away from there. It tends to be the 'hangout' for preps, and moms with 5 billion kids. So all you can hear there are "OH MY GOD! NO WAY BECKY!!" and "WAA!! MOMMY I WANT FOOD!!!" I think i'll pass.

2- Shoe stores like Foot Locker, or Athletes Foot. The so called 'ghetto' people hang out there. Its not like they don't have 12 million pairs of $500.00 sneakers already. I have one pair of chucks that have lasted me for 3 years....mostly because I don't like to go into shoe stores, and they look cooler when they're dirty. I also don't like to hear a salesperson call out to me "Yo! Ya need help son?" .....For one, my name is not 'yo' its Freddy, and I am NOT your son. I am my fathers son.

3-The bathrooms. They're dirty and disgusting and gross and i'd rather pee in a bush. No thanks.

The only place I think i'd actually think about going are music stores. And Hot Topic. As usual, me and Zack headed there. I bought a Ramones shirt, a new Green Day shirt(My old one was dieing of some unknown disease), and a pair of pants. I don't like shopping so I kind of guessed my size. Luckily, I know myself pretty well considering they're only about 2 sizes too big. My mom was very proud.

I was going to buy a pair of boots. But I didn't. I didn't feel like going over to the guy and tell him my size so he can go all the way in the back and get them and then i'd try them on and they would be too big, then he would tell me there's no more and i'd get ticked off and walk out, cursing my ass off. Save myself and alot of innocent bystanders the trouble.

Next, was the music store. I picked up the My Chemical Romance, and Franz Ferdinand cd's. Also got myself a hot ass Led Zepplin poster.

Then we took the 5 hour bus ride home. I really hate people on the bus. I bought myself a couple of these candy things and there was one left. Zack asked me for it and I said "No dude." and then he asked if we could cut it in half. Bad move....

We, oddly, didn't have many sharp objects with us that day. So Zack, the smart guy that he is, takes out his keys. As we're scraping the hard candy with the key, these old bags keep looking at us, and everytime I look at them, they turn around, non-chalantly. I hate old people on the bus. I really do. One of my pet peeves. They think they're all that and a bottle of viagra just because they have a cane. When your sitting down and they're standing up, they give you the death stare. It practically says "I'm old, get up, my legs are weak and i'm gonna die." My reaction "If your gonna die soon, why bother?"

Anyway, by the time the bus ride came to an end, and it was at my stop, Zack has still yet to complete the halfing of the candy. I kept telling him he could just have it, but he was determined. So I got off, and gave up.

Now, I have to ask. Do I look Jewish? Some old Jewish lady walked up to me and started speaking in Hebrew. I raised one eyebrow and said "No Comprendo?" She gave me the dirtiest look, and went away. Some people are so weird.

That was the story of my day at the mall. I hope you all we're entertained. I'm supposed to meet Katie tomorrow to work on our project after band practice. Score......

I know you wanna be sedated,

Freddy Jones

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: The Freddy/Katie will come soon!!!! Don't fret! R&R


	9. I'm okay, no really I am! Seriously!

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: ::cough:: Gah. Here I am...at home....sick. -- pshaw. So, I will write! I'm probably going to be home for the rest of the week so yea. I'll have mucho time on my hands. I have this thing on my tounge and it hurts when I talk. So im-ing and writing are really my only forms of communication right now. Which kinda sucks. I've also been hacking up a lung all week and congested from here to China. So.....I will write.

The Thoughts of A Deranged Emo Kid, Freddy Jones Chapter 8:

Dear the reason for my lack in homework,

Feh: The only word that can truely express my feelings as of now. I find that word really useful. I mean, its a very universal word! It can be used in pain: FEHH!!! GOD DAMN FOOT! In anger: FEHH I FUCKING HATE YOU! In happiness: I CAN'T FEHING BELIEVE IT!!! In sadness: Feh.....I have no food...::cries:: In confusion: Feh? And in agony: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

I think I have a knack for this "expressing my feelings through words" thing. Whatever that is. But thats what Mrs.Dumbum talked about when she told us about this assignment. I find it pointless only because 1) She's not even gonna read it. And 2) Its a waste of valuable rocking out time.

Fuck. I just wacked my front teeth with my iced tea glass bottle. Pain.

I'm gonna put some more pointless song lyrics in here. From my new My Chemical Romance cd. Here:

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
Trust Me ----- My favorite part for some reason. I just find it so amusing when he goes trust me. I'm sick.

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

I've been addicted to that song for about a week now. That, and Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. That not so much anymore cause its gotten so mainstream. Kinda like American Idiot. That was a really good song. And Wake Me Up When September Ends was good too. Don't ask me whats up with me and this Emo crap, but lately its been really addicting.

I have a black and blue on my arm. Right above my elbow on the other side of my left arm. I have no clue how the hell I got it.....Maybe it was my cousin....Evil I tell you. Pure evil.

Ohh I forgot to tell you about me and Katie's meeting about our global project.........

Lets just say it went well.

I'm attempting to come on to her a bit more, and I think its working. She's....giggling alot. Its kinda weird to hear Katie giggle. Hopefully, she'll grow out of that. Its scary.

I think i'm gonna ask her on a date or something next band practice. Its really funny how Eleni and Michelle give Katie the evilest looks everytime I say the littlest thing to her. Its like, I can say "Hey Katie! The sky is blue!" and they'd be glaring her down like a dog on a bacon bit. I'm pretty sure she notices too, cause she keeps looking back at them shruging. Like saying "What is your problem?" in girl language.

Girl language......the most evil language in the world. Every other language you can get a translation for....execpt this one. Its the un-translatable language. Known only by woman. Its the most sutle, un-noticable language. They always expect us guys to know it too. Like they nod they're head to one side, kinda like twitching it. I say "What? You have an itch?" Then usually they sigh, get up, and walk away. Leaving me dumbfounded.

I give up on that one dude.

Well, thats my update for today. I know how much you love hearing, well reading, about my wonderful life journal from hell, but I really gotta get some sort of homework done.

Your SO last summer,

Freddy Jonessssss

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: ::cough cough:: ::hack hack:: There! Tee hee. Hope you all like! Ja Bye Bye!


	10. Merry xmas to all and all a good math te...

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Here's The next chappie!!!! Hope you all enjoy!!!! )

The Thoughts of A Deranged Emo Kid, Freddy Jones chapter 9:

Dear diary.....journal.....thing,

That was a pain in the ass. I just took a math test, which i'm probably gonna fail. I think the last time I actually passed one was 4th grade....maybe even before. All I know is, its a bunch of crap.

And I hate it.

I'm thinking about asking Katie to tutor me. Not like it would make a difference considering i'd just be staring at her the whole time......

But maybe, just maybe, I can pass math this year.....

Who the hell am I kidding? Pshaw...

Annnnneeeewwaayyyyyy yea. After months of preparation, School of Rock is finally opening for.......GREEN DAY!!!!! Isn't that kick-ass????? OMFG we're sooooo excited! I personally can't wait to meet them.

Unfortunately, we're not touring with them, only opening for their show in NY, but its still MAJORLY AWESOME!!!!

I have to practice more. I really think i'm starting to slack in my wonderful drumming skillzorz.

Probably cause I got my mind on something, or someone, else.

Dude, if I don't get her soon i'm gonna like just jump off a bridge!!! She's so close, yet so far. Like teasing me! Its really f-ing annoying.

In other news, CHRISTMAS IS ON ITS WAY!! TIME TO TAKE OUT THOSE TREE'S AND MISTLETOE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...........

PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love christmas. Its the most joyful time of the year.......

You get stuff, you give stuff, what could be better?

I wanna ge Katie something reeeaallllyyy nice! But I have no clue what 13 yr old girls like.

Clothes? Well thats a given, but I DO NOT want to be seen shopping for a girl....

Cd's? Naw, to impersonal.

....Jewlery? Hmm...Diamonds ARE a girls best friend are they not? Scoree! I can get her a nice necklace or something. Won't be too difficult cause my ma owns a jewlery store. Thats it. Its been decided.

My New Years resolution is to get Katie to go out with me.

And maybe to practice a bit more...but thats not as important.

Kicking-ass through the christmas holidays,

Freddy Jones

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Hee hee. I 3 xmas!!!!! Two more weeks!!!!! ::cries:: Anyway review!!! Here is my sad little review poem:

If all of you enjoyed my fic,

Then see that button? Give it a click!

You want to see me make more chapters?

Then write a review and i'll kiss assers!(Oo)

More chapters I will summon,

I like reviews! Keep 'em comin'!!!!

My poem has ended, its really sad

So review now, or i'll be mad!

Wow.....i'm sad.......Hee hee. Review! (btw I won't be mad if you dont....))


	11. Tease Tease Tease

The Thoughts of A Deranged Emo Kid, Freddy Jones: Chapter 10

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Hey hey mama see the way you move? Your never gonna move that way again cause you'll break a hip,

My relationship with Katie is starting to sound like a song from The Clash;

_Its always tease tease tease._

_You'll have me when i'm on my knees_

It's almost scary.

_Should I stay or should I go now._

_Should I stay or should I go now_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_So you gotta let me know..._

She's confusing the HELL outta me! First she wants to hangout with me all the time, then she never wants to see me.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

Damn girls.

We **_almost _**kissed the other day.

_Almost_ like a centimeter more our tongues would've collided almost. As agrivating as it is...

Zack finds it extremely funny to mock my love life.

Needless to say, I don't.

Go screw your own bossy, stuck-up girlfriend ::cough:: Summer ::cough:: and leave me the hell alone.

HAHAHA thats funny, screw Summer? She hardly lets the guy kiss her!

Poor dude...

He won't take my advice to dump her, so i'm staying out of it. All I do is laugh evily at him.

I've come to the conclusion that girls are more complicated than school.....

There are way more things to memorize;

-The art of hand holding

-The history of anniversary/birthday/xmas gifts.

-The math of making out

-The science of flirting

There are many books to be studied;

-Spooning for dummies

-PDA-who wants some?

-An idiots guide to the three bases

-Left or right? The book of tongue positions

-Who wants to be a good boyfriend? Home edition!(game version available)

And finally;

-Cheating for those who don't want to be cheated.

........Its very complicated.

Thank the holy God of Rock that vacations almost here.....

Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove,

Freddy Jones

* * *

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Hee hee....kinda short, but sweet.......not really lol. Review!!!!! Or i'll be forced to sing my review song..... 


	12. New Years Resolutionsand more

LauryWeasley: New Username! I'm SOOOO Sorry I haven't updated. I planned to on New Years but I never got around to finishing this. I apologize X 100,000,000,000,000!

* * *

The Thoughts of A Deranged Emo Kid, Freddy Jones: 

Hole of my exsistance,

I have a few New Years resolutions to achieve for 2005.

-Get with Katie.

-Master my already perfecto percussion skillizorz.

-Get with Katie.

-Actually try in school.

-Get with Katie.

-Become EXTREMELY famous.

And last, but ABSO-FRIGGIN-LUTELY not least.

- _GET WITH KATIE BROWN!_

This are very important resolutions, some a bit more than others, but all in all, damn important.

For some reason, I think Summer is trying to set me up with Marta...dude. I don't think so. She's been "pushing" me into her all week and she even practically locked us both in Dewey's bathroom together! Don't ask how that happened.

But yea, its really weird. Marta's okay and everything, but she's not my type.

Dewey's been acting pretty strange lately too. He's been like prancing around his house. Yea yea, I know, he _ALWAYS_ does that. But its un-Dewey like prancing. Like walking on air prancing. Then he talks about love and crap randomly. Like I missed a beat the other day (god forbid), and he was saying to me "Hit the drum like its the beating of your heart. Let love lead the beat of the music..." And then he went into some kind of daze.

He's begining to worry me. And thats bad for even Dewey.

Even with Summer trying to make me pounce Marta, and Dewey acting like the damn love god, Katie had stayed excactly as she was...

Perfect.

I hope he is a gentleman,

Freddy Jonezzzzzzz


End file.
